The present invention relates to a process for forming a figure on a product of stainless steel.
Because of good quality and high strength, people have used stainless steel to manufacture dinner sets and other implements. However, considering the appearance, the products made from stainless steel are not as good-looking as those made of silver, even if the surfaces of the stainless-steel products have been polished. In order to improve the value of products of stainless steel, figures, such as flowers and animals, are formed on the surfaces by punching technique or sculpture technique.
In the punching technique for forming a figure on a product of stainless steel, if the figure is complex, one has to sculpt the figure by sculpture technique on a mold and then punch the product by the mold so as to form the figure on the surface of the product. However, the cost for sculpture technique is high. Moreover, a rear surface opposite to the surface of the product where the figure locates protrudes outward after the punch, affecting the value of the product.
In the sculpture technique for forming a figure on a product of stainless steel, the figure is sculpted on a surface of the product. The sculpting speed is slow and the cost is extremely high. Moreover, if an error happens in the sculpture process, the whole product is useless. Furthermore, the product with a sculpted figure thereon can only be slightly drawn, not being applicable to a deep drawing process.
The present invention provides an improved process for forming a figure on a stainless-steel product.